Biological systems contain dipolar elements (e.g., H-bonds, proteins, and DNA) which are capable of electric oscillations at certain frequencies. Longitudinal electric modes in a frequency range of 10 to the 11th power to 10 to the 12th power per sec and are most probable. A model due to Frohlich is discussed which suggests that if energy is supplied above a critical rate to the branch or branches of electric modes, Bose-Einstein Condensation into the lowest energy state occurs. Hypothetically, this phenomena provides a means of energy storage for fundamental biological processes such as cell division and protein synthesis. Several recent Russian experiments are discussed which provide strong support for Frohlich's theory. These experiments involve the microwave irradiation of living organisms. A criticism of Frohlich's theoretical model levied by Livshits is analyzed, and an alternative microscopic approach using perturbation theory to this important problem is examined. The proposed continuation of this research involves the Green's Function method, a powerful tool in many body physics. By this theoretical technique the lifetime of the collective excitations in the biological system will be calculated and yield an approximate value for the time representing the onset of the coherent oscillation. The final segment of the proposed research deals with model studies where at first simple, specific biological systems will be analyzed, and the interplay of theory and experiment will yield better physical models and closer correlation between theoretical predictions and experimental measurements. In light of much recent scientific and popular discussion concerning microwaves, this problem takes on added interest and may explain one of the basic energetic mechanisms within biological systems.